tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Question of The Week
The Question of the Week was implemented in Episode 18 to create more interaction with the community. Currently, the hosts always ask a question of the week, answer it themselves, and then post the question in the forums to get responses. The next week, the best answers (as well as new users) are read aloud. There was questions answered by the hosts in episodes 14 to 17, before Question of the Week. The "Question # Thread" links will lead you to that questions forum thread on GamesRadar.com, where you can read the responses given by fellow community members and post your own. Not all of the QOTW are related to games as the hosts often simply want to get the community's thoughts on things. Question 1: Are you a liar? (Biggest lie you told to get playtime?) - Episode 18 - Question 1 Thread Question 2: Are you a freak? (Have you been put in direct opposition to a different group of people?) - Episode 18 - Question 2 Thread Question 3: Have you stolen/scammed anyone game related? - Episode 19 - Question 3 Thread Question 4: First game you stayed up all night playing? - Episode 20 - Question 4 Thread Question 5: Worst drunken gaming? - Episode 21 - Question 5 Thread Question 6: Worst game you played to death? - Episode 22 - Question 6 Thread Question 7: First game that gave you Nintendo thumb? - Episode 23 - Question 7 Thread Question 8: Most humiliating story? - Episode 24 - Question Thread not found Question 9: Scariest game moment? - Episode 25 - Question 9 Thread Question 10: Beloved series you never bothered with? - Episode 26 - Question 10 Thread Question 11: What difficulty do you start on? - Episode 27 - Question 11 Thread Question 12: What game conjures up birthday memories? - Episode 28 - Question 12 Thread Question 13: Biggest gaming loss you ever endured? - Episode 29 - Question 13 Thread Question 14: What game will forever be on your "I'm going to play that later" list? - Episode 30 - Question 14 Thread Question 15: To which fanchise are you hopelessly, blindly, devoted? - Episode 31 - Question 15 Thread Question 16: Your game of the year '08? - Episode 32 - Question 16 Thread Question 17: The sickest you've been and still gamed? - Episode 33 - Question 17 Thread Question 18: Whaddya listen to while you play? - Episode 34 - Question 18 Thread Question 19: Biggest videogame lie you ever told? - Episode 35 - Question 19 Thread Question 20: Least favorite game in your favorite series? - Episode 36 - Question 20 Thread Question 21: Game you hogged the most? - Episode 37 - Question 21 Thread Question 22: Game that brings back bad memories? - Episode 38 - Question 22 Thread Question 23: Most effort you put into a single game? - Episode 39 - Question 23 Thread Question 24: Which game do you regret parting with the most? - Episode 40 - Question 24 Thread Question 25: What game that started a fight? - Episode 41 - Question 25 Thread Question 26: Most touching poignant moment in a game? - Episode 42 - Question 26 Thread Question 27: What strange game came bundled with your first PC? - Episode 43 - Question 27 Thread Question 28: What's the first game you had to have? - Episode 44 - Question 28 Thread Question 29: What classic game do you want remade? - Episode 45 - Question 29 Thread Question 30: Your most Memorable Arcade experience? - Episode 46 - Question 30 Thread Question 31: Moment you considered giving up gaming? - Episode 47 - Question 31 Thread Question 32: Plainly obvious puzzle/gameplay you didn't get? - Episode 48 - Question 32 Thread Question 33: First game you ever pre-ordered? - Episode 49 - Question 33 Thread Question 34: What's your biggest non-gaming interest? - Episode 50 - Question 34 Thread Question 35: What game do you ALWAYS go back to? - Episode 51 - Question 35 Thread Question 36: What game are you most ashamed you never beat? - Episode 52 - Question 36 Thread Question 37: What do you most want to see at E3? - Episode 53 - Question 37 Thread Question 38: What was your favorite moment from E3? - Episode 54 - Question 38 Thread Question 39: What's the angriest you've ever been at a game? - Episode 55 - Question 39 Thread Question 40: What’s your nerdiest gaming moment? What game or series made you totally geek out every time? - Episode 56 - Question 40 Thread Question 41: What overused gameplay element are you sick of? - Episode 57 - Question 41 Thread Question 42: What dead company or franchise do you miss the most? - Episode 58 - Question 42 Thread Question 43: What is your all time favorite console? - Episode 59 - Question 43 Thread Question 44: What was the first movie game that made you hate movie games? - Episode 60 - Question 44 Thread Question 45: What superhero game disappointed you the most? - Episode 61 - Question 45 Thread Question 46: What are your top 5 games of all time? - Episode 62 - Question 46 Thread Question 47: What once beloved game do you now hate? - Episode 63 - Question 47 Thread Question 48: What's your favorite N64 game of all time? - Episode 64 - Question 48 Thread Question 49: What band do you now love because of music games? - Episode 65 - Question 49 Thread Question 50: Have you beaten every game in a series? Which one? - Episode 66 - Question 50 Thread Question 51: Which peripheral let you down the most? - Episode 67 - Question 51 Thread Question 52: What's you fondest SEGA memory? - Episode 68 - Question 52 Thread Question 53: What's the first game you bought on your own? - Episode 69 - Question 53 Thread Question 54: What is your favorite animated movie?(Preferably Disney movie for Disney week) - Episode 70 - Question 54 Thread Question 55: What's a game or series you love that no one else does? - Episode 71 - Question 55 Thread Question 56: Childhood movie that doesn't hold up? - Episode 72 - Question 56 Thread Question 57: Most you've spent on games in one day? - Episode 73 - Question 57 Thread Question 58: Game you've used to escape reality? - Episode 74 - Question 58 Thread Question 59: Best/Worst Halloween memories? - Episode 75 - Question 59 Thread Question 60: What was the first CD you ever owned? - Episode 76 - Question 60 Thread Question 61: What is your fondest multiplayer memory? - Episode 77 - Question 61 Thread Question 62: Longest you've stood in line for a game or console? - Episode 78 - Question 62 Thread Question 63: What are you thankful for this year? - Episode 79 Question 63 Thread Question 64: What do you name your characters? - Episode 80 Question 64 Thread Question 65: Most memorable boss battle? - Episode 81 Question 65 Thread Question 66: What is YOUR GOTY 2009? - Episode 82 Question 66 Thread Question 67: Your most anticipated game of 2010? - Episode 83 Question 67 Thread Question 68: Series that needs a reboot? - Episode 84 Question 68 Thread Question 69: Which console do you think will win 2010? - Episode 85 Question 69 Thread Question 70: What two series would you love to see cross over? - Episode 86 Question 70 Thread Question 71: What game character would you like to see with a boner? - Episode 87 Question 71 Thread Question 72: '''What object in a videogame would you like to have in real life? - Episode 88 Question 72 Thread '''Question 73: Have you ever had an alien encounter? - Episode 89 - Question 73 Thread Question 74: What is your least favorite console this generation? - Episode 90 Question 74 Thread Question 75: What is your gateway game? - Episode 91 Question 75 Thread Question 76: What is game or genre would benefit the most with motion control? - Episode 92 Question 76 Thread Question 77: What is your nerdiest moment? - Episode 93 Question 77 Thread Question 78: What book would you like made in a game? - Episode 94 Question 78 Thread Question 79: What game have you achieved 100% on? - Episode 95 Question 79 Thread Question 80: What game did you bonded over with your family? - Episode 96 Question 80 Thread Question 81: What game would you miss if it no longer had multiplayer? - Episode 97 Question 81 Thread Question 82: What is your biggest technological failure? - Episode 98 Question 82 Thread Question 83: What is your most disappointing game? - Episode 99 Question 83 Thread Question 84: What is your most favorite game demo? - Episode 101 Question 84 Thread Question 85: What non videogame made you rage quit? - Episode 102 - Question 85 Thread Question 86: What is your most favorite game sequel? - Episode 103 - Question 86 Thread Question 87: What's a game that had so much hype it made you angry? - Episode 104 - Question 87 Thread Question 88: What game are you looking forward to for E3? - Episode 105 - Question 88 Thread Question 89: What was your favorite moment at E3? - Episode 106 - Question 89 Thread Question 90: '''What's an old cartoon that you'd like to see made into a game? - Episode 107 - Question 90 Thread '''Question 91: What is your favorite game of 2010 so far? Episode 108 - Question 91 Thread Question 92: What is your favorite summertime gaming memory? Episode 109 - Question 92 Thread Question 93: What is your favorite game commercial? Episode 110 - Question 93 Thread Question 94: What is non superhero comic you would like to see turned into a game? Episode 111 Question 95: What's an argument you refused to lose? Episode 112 Question 96: What Fall 2010 game are you looking forward to the most? Episode 113 Question 97: ''' What is your favorite sports game? Episode 114 '''Question 98: What's a game that ate up all your vacation time? Episode 115 Question 99: What game do you consider an oddball entry? ' '''Episode 116 '''Question 100:' What's your favorite concert experience? Episode 117